During sleep, all muscles, including those of the upper airway, lose tone and relax. Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) occurs when tissue blocks the upper airway during sleep. This will cause a drop in blood oxygen and a rise in blood carbon dioxide. The brain will sense these changes, and awaken the person enough to restore muscle tone to the structures of the upper airway, and the airway will reopen.
The severity of OSA is determined by the number of blockages per hour of sleep, also called the apnea-hypopnea index (AHI). These include complete blockages (apneas) and partial blockages (hypopneas). The severity of OSA, as determined by a sleep study, is classified as follows:
SEVERITYBLOCKAGES PER HOURMild 5-15Moderate15-30Severe30+
OSA disrupts restorative sleep. Chronic fatigue has long been recognized as the hallmark of OSA. But more recently, large clinical studies have shown a strong link between OSA and stroke and death. This link is independent of other risk factors for cardiovascular disease such as hypertension, obesity, high cholesterol, smoking and diabetes.
As discussed above, several structures can cause blockage of the upper airway: the tongue, the soft palate, the uvula, the lateral walls of the pharynx, the tonsils and the epiglottis. In most patients, the blockage is caused by a combination of these anatomical structures.
Many current procedures and devices have been used to stabilize, modify or remove tissue in the airway to treat OSA. In uvulopalatopharygoplasty (UPPP), the uvula, part of the soft palate and the tonsils are removed. A Repose stitch is used to tie the tongue to the mandible to prevent its posterior movement. Oral appliances move the mandible forward (very slightly) to create more space in the airway.
None of these approaches has achieved much more than a 50% success rate, with success defined as a 50% decrease in AHI to a score below 20. The limited success of these approaches likely stems from the fact that they don't address all anatomical sources of a blockage.
The most widely used therapeutic system for OSA is a PAP system such as a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) system. A CPAP system usually consists of three parts: a mask forming a largely airtight seal over the nose or nose and mouth, pressurizing housing or console and an elongated tube connecting the two. The mask contains one or more holes, usually at the junction with the tube. A CPAP system works by pressurizing the upper airway throughout the breathing cycle, essentially inflating the airway to keep it open. A CPAP system thus maintains a pneumatic splint throughout the respiratory cycle.
Unlike interventions that treat specific blockages, a CPAP system addresses all potential blockage sites. The success rate in patients (dropping AHI by >50%) exceeds 80%, and its cure rate (decreasing AHI below 5) is close to 50%. The drawback to a CPAP system is poor patient compliance, i.e. continuous use by the patient. In one large study, only 46% of patients were compliant with a CPAP system, even though compliance was defined as using the CPAP system at least 4 hours per night at least 5 nights per week.
Critical pressure is the airway pressure a given patient requires to maintain open airway during sleep. Critical pressure is measured in cm of water, and will typically be between 6 and 14 cm of water for a patient requiring CPAP. In a given patient, the efficacy of a CPAP system goes up as pressure is increased. But, as higher pressure makes the CPAP system more uncomfortable to the patient, patient compliance drops. The goal of the healthcare professional in setting up a CPAP system for a patient is to achieve critical pressure without exceeding it. This will make the CPAP system both effective and tolerable.
In a given patient, there are several factors which affect critical pressure. The pressure supplied by the CPAP system necessary to achieve critical pressure varies through the breathing cycle. When a patient is exhaling, the patient is supplying some air pressure to the airway, and thus requires limited pressure from the CPAP system to maintain critical pressure. But when the patient is inhaling, he is decreasing pressure in the airway. During inhalation, more pressure is required by the CPAP system to maintain critical pressure in the airway. There are now many available CPAP systems that monitor the respiratory cycle, and provide less pressure during the portions of the respiratory cycle when less external pressure is required to maintain critical pressure in the airway. Such adaptive systems, which include systems commercially known as BiPAP and C-Flex, make CPAP systems more comfortable, improving the compliance of many patients. So, during the respiratory cycle, critical pressure does not change. But the pressure contributed by the CPAP system to maintain critical pressure changes during the respiratory cycle.
Critical pressure can change based on sleeping position in many patients. Critical pressure will usually be higher when a patient is in a supine position (i.e. on his back) than when a patient is in a lateral position (on his side). This is because many of the structures that can block the airway, such as the tongue and uvula, are anterior to the airway. When a patient is in a supine position, gravity pulls these structures toward the airway, and a greater pressure (critical pressure) is required to keep the airway open. When a patient is in a lateral position, gravity is not pulling these structures directly into the airway, and thus less pressure is required to maintain an open airway. This was demonstrated in a study published in 2001 (Penzel T. et al. 2001. Effect of Sleep Position and Sleep Stage on the Collapsibility of the Upper Airways in Patients with Sleep Apnea; SLEEP 24(1): 90-95.). Additionally, most sleep studies used to diagnose OSA will track body position and will determine whether a patient has airway blockages more frequently when sleeping in a supine position. Other sleep studies have found that the lateral position results in fewer observed apneas than the supine position. (Cartwright R. et al. 1984 Effect of Sleep Position on Sleep Apnea Severity: SLEEP 7:110-114), (Pevernagie D. et al. 1992 Relations Between Sleep Stage, Posture, and Effective Nasal CPAP Levels in OSA: SLEEP 15: 162-167). Further studies have shown that apnea events in the supine position tend to be more sever, have, longer duration, be accompanied by a greater oxygen desaturation and increased heart rate, and be more likely to result in arousals and awakenings. (Oksenberg A. et al. 2000 Association of Body Position with Severity of Apneic Events in Patients with Severe Non-positional Obstructive Sleep Apnea: CHEST 118: 1018-1024)